


Kylo leaves. Hux hates him.

by JakkuCrew (fromstars)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Control, Dubious Consent, Force Choking, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Interrogation, M/M, Mind Control, Misuse of the Force, Not Romance, One-Sided Attraction, Psychological Torture, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstars/pseuds/JakkuCrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has made the mistake of thinking them equals in the First Order's interrogation rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylo leaves. Hux hates him.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw on the kinkmeme this prompt: _Kylo Ren/Hux. Oh come on, we're all thinking it- that chair is the perfect setpiece for all kinds of control games. I don't care who tops, and whether it's a bondage set piece or a an elaborate captor/prisoner roleplay they've had going for months. I just want one of them to consent to being strapped into that chair._
> 
> And I sort of filled it, except no one tops, and consented would be a generous reading of this scene. So I guess you could say I didn't really fill completely right. Whoops?

Kylo Ren chose to remember precious few things about his childhood, but what he did recall was the first time he used the force to kill something. At the time, it hadn’t even seemed unusual. He’d been in his bedroom, watching the ugly crawl of an iridescent black-horned beetle when he’d called out to the force. Like that, his left boot had gone flying. It smashed the dreadful thing against the wall, splattering darkly against the metal. Kylo had watched as its’ body oozed a sickly yellow, hard shell cracked in jagged fractures. As a child, he’d just been grateful to be rid of the bug. It had been innocent.

It had been inconsequential and _easy_.

The interrogation chamber of the Finalizer reminded Kylo of the beetle, the black floors shined to the polish of insect shells. Kylo didn’t care much if the sheen was maintained, but he’d seen into the minds of his subjects, found that the harshness of the room heightened their terror. It reminded them of the unforgiving ice of empty space - a base and all too human fear when you lived on a warship.

Others broke, screaming that the walls were closing in on them, the interrogation droid filling the room with its sharp, analytical presence. _Most organics made themselves afraid,_ Kylo mused. The suggestion of terror was often more effective than the terror itself. He so often had to do very little. 

The floors and claustrophobic walls did not have the same effect on its current occupant, however. Kylo paused, as the door behind him slid shut with a puff of air. He studied the other man, his furious gaze guarded by his mask.

He’d requested another test subject to practice on, not _this_.

“If you have an issue with my requests,” Kylo said, his vocalizer emphasizing the growl in his voice, “-there are other means by which to inform me, General,” he spat.

Hux didn’t even have the decency to flinch where he stood.

“Contrary to your countless requests, we do not have a clone army which you can simply run through,” _Unlike your grandfather,_ Hux didn’t add, “—and using my men to practice your petty dark arts is not beneficial to either of us.”

If he could have seen Kylo’s face, the General would have been caught by his unkind sneer. How fortunate for the other man that he was able to avoid making eye contact with the Knight outside of meetings with Snoke. As it was, Kylo made no attempt to hide the curt disdain in his reply.

“Simulations, General, are nothing compared to _true_ training,” And nothing compared to field experience in battle. He had neither under his belt. Hux was a tactician to a fault, an orator, even, Kylo would privately admit, but still he was unimpressive. Too thin under his severe belt and great broad coat, and too green to last long in any kind of physical combat.

When it came down to it, Hux hated Kylo because he disrupted Hux’s order, because he was more valuable to Snoke, and because Kylo remained out of the reach of his chain of command. But Kylo hated Hux simply because the man obviously paled in comparison to the Resistance’s General.

It was an embarrassment to know that his mother would have seen Hux as nothing more than a sniveling bureaucrat, a mere obstacle to be done away with. It was worse to know that Leia herself would’ve never allowed such a spineless bastard to lead anything. Forget the proud, moral reasons General Organa claimed when she joined the fight. The truth was that a commander who never entered battle was no better than a child playing at holochess. They were pathetic. Weak.

When he felt himself growing especially tired of Hux’s presence, Kylo imagined the man meeting his counterpart. Not simply the legendary Princess, or his mother, but the woman who’d once murdered a Hutt with nothing more than her bare hands and an iron chain. No matter how powerful a force wielder was, a cold blooded kill could still suffice when the situation called for it.

Kylo often considered clarifying that nuance to Hux personally. 

“I would be less upset,” Hux said, folding his hands behind his back, “If you saved the medical bridge the trouble, and simply killed them when you were finished.” A red brow raised imperiously toward’s Kylo’s mask, and Hux continued, pacing the small edges of the room. “Tell me, Lord Ren, how effective are your methods?”

The General curled his thin lips into a waxy look of displeasure, before he stopped at the side of the interrogation chair. He sat down on it slowly, with the practice of someone who expected to rule a galactic empire from an equally menacing throne.

It was the move of someone who was just as recklessly suicidal as Kylo himself was.

“You prefer efficiency, not artistry,” Kylo intoned, “For that, you have droids. I see no reason to capitulate to your pestering and quantify the powers of the Force.” It wasn’t as if Hux would have understood any of it — not the way the floor looked like dead beetles, or the clinging lace of pain and terror which Kylo could feel stretched out over the interrogation chambers. Worse than his ignorance, Kylo suspected Hux didn’t care.

“Do you merely bore them to death, then?” Hux snapped, agitation tensing his shoulders and tightening his jaw. “Quit wasting valuable bodies for your insipid need to toy with the crew.”

“I would need fewer test subjects if you employed soldiers who weren’t simpletons to begin with,” Kylo retorted. “It’s pitiful.”

“It’s an excuse,” Hux said, still unimpressed. Though he was nearly the same height as Kylo was standing, from his seated position, the General’s blue eyes seemed more distant. They always betrayed a glacial quality about the man’s character but this time, Kylo recognized something else. Strategy. Intent.

Nausea at the thought of it roiled in his stomach. Of course Hux was curious. Possibly even macabrely fascinated. Kylo didn’t have to probe the man’s mind to find baiting desire.

“How fortunate you’ve offered yourself as my next test subject, then,” he said. Standing stock still, Kylo watched impassively from behind his helmet. “You’ve wasted my time, General. If you came here to see my simple tricks, then by all means, allow me to demonstrate them.”

“Hardly,” Hux scoffed, crossing his legs. “The biosensors on this chair wouldn’t imprison either of us. Having genetic override systems on torture units like these is common sense.”

Of course Hux had planned for the occasion where someone would have wanted him locked in the room. He always seemed to have a failsafe, or an escape route. It was like watching a snake writhe away to avoid a hungrier predator.

Kylo let silence fill the room, his mask reflecting back razor thin fragments of Hux’s face in the silver metal that framed his eyes. When he finally spoke, Kylo sounded amused under the vocalizer.

“Restraints are only for the safety of the victim or the crew,” he said, raising a gloved hand. “I have no personal use for them,” Kylo turned, slipping to Hux’s side, out of his line of sight. Hux tracked him with his eyes, but once Kylo moved beyond his peripheral vision, he froze.

“You—,” Hux hissed, before Kylo silenced him.

The exertion on Hux’s musculature — overpowering his will and binding him where he sat - was laughably easy. He felt Hux work to speak, but drew the pressure against his jaw, wrapping invisible coils of the force across the man’s body. Unable to shake or shout, Hux exhaled angrily, anger rolling off his shoulders in waves. Kylo was glad for it. If he’d begun to cry, the whole game would have quickly lost its appeal.

Instead, his skin began to flush a heady crimson, clashing horribly with his nearly-orange gelled hair. The top of his mind was clouded with anger, but underneath it, Kylo could taste the threat of other emotions. He was unobtrusive at first, reading only the barest surface.

“If I read your mind,” Kylo asked, “What contemptible, revolting things would I find?”

He felt Hux’s glare more than he could see it. Kylo twisted a gloved hand, wrenching Hux’s body away from him, tightening the invisible bonds across his chest. The pressure made breathing painful, but possible.

“Did you think I would acquiesce, General? Or did you come here for something else?” Striking out, Kylo roughly grabbed Hux’s hair from behind him, yanking hard as he pushed through the General’s mental defenses with ease. As he pulled, a flash of Hux’s childhood slid before him, the image of the man’s father looming, terrorizing the boy. Of course.

“Your father used to keep you in line,” he noted. “But you come here to humiliate yourself in a way he never would have done. Your father needed nothing else, but you…” Kylo bowed his head, close to Hux’s side. “—You’re easy to read.” He chided, vocalizer hissing as Hux’s breathing louder grew in its fury.

“You loathe me, but cannot fathom the depths to which I find you repugnant. You think provocations will show you my weaknesses,” he mused, pressing his thumb hard against the side of Hux’s temple. “You believe having control and discipline prevents weakness, but you’ve miscalculated.”

He gripped Hux’s jaw tightly, twisting the man’s face towards him. Not moving the Force bonds he’d wrapped around the man’s shoulders and collarbone, Kylo enjoyed the pain that twisted up from Hux. His sharp blue eyes began to water from the exquisite pain of being physically torn from where he’d been frozen. His muscles screamed in protest under Kylo’s command. Kylo watched through a thin slit in his mask as a bead of Hux’s sweat pooled against the leather of his gloves.

“They are your weaknesses. Without them, you are _nothing_.” He was no better than the beetle had been, and certainly no better than the stormtroopers Kylo had been practicing on. Stormtroopers were easy because they were meant to be malleable. Hux was only barely less weak-minded - given the tenuous way he clung to his father’s glory - and no more interesting than a nameless face.

With a simple gesture, Kylo released his grip on Hux, twisting his hands to claw into the man’s base instincts. Force choking was satisfying, but he sensed that Hux, snarling as he was, wouldn’t give him the satisfaction behind it. Instead, Kylo intensified the skull-splitting pressure of his own will intruding upon the other man. It didn’t take a genius to convince him to forget to breathe, to tremble like a cowering animal, to rip at the seams of Hux’s stability and senses. Beneath the layers of fear, anger, and adrenaline, Kylo tasted another response, one that soured in his mouth.

 _Lust_.

“Pathetic,” Kylo said, drawing the thread of it out to the fore of Hux’s mind, knowing full well the man had probably been unaware of its presence. But revealing the subconscious of a man whose pride was discipline, was too tempting to ignore, too gleefully humiliating to pass up. It was possible that Hux had imagined this going rather differently — that Hux had wanted him to submit to the chain of command, or to more enjoyably demonstrate his technique.

Hux had begun to turn a sickly shade of blue.

Kylo allowed his mind to remember breathing again, critically examining the carnality that rushed into Hux’s mind with distaste. It oozed like clotting blood, mucking the otherwise easy penetration into Hux’s mind. When Kylo squeezed, he felt Hux’s blood rush as he continued to fight against invisible restraints. His erection strained uncomfortably against his regulation trousers, and Kylo felt himself sneer under his helmet.

“Debased,” he added, wiping his gloves off on Hux’s greatcoat. “Don’t look intrigued, General,” he said mockingly, as Hux’s jaw clenched once more in venom. His ears had turned red, and Hux squirmed in vain, body twitching helplessly in an effort to relieve the binding pressure. “—I have no interest in defiling myself with the likes of you.”

He moved, sweeping towards the door. “We are not equals. You are but a weak substitution for everything that has come before you. Remember next time that the reason I do not kill you for my own edification is because _Snoke_ does not want to spare the time to replace you.”

Relaxing his fingers, the constriction he’d placed on Hux’s chest and throat loosened, and Hux snarled.

“Your treasonous insubordination has gone too far. Snoke will hear of this!”

“Imagine that he does,” Kylo replied impassively, keying in the passcode for his exit. “I doubt it would reflect highly on you, unable to even handle the simplest acts of cooperation when I asked for a new test subject.” The door slid open with a pneumatic hiss, and Kylo let the last of his Force bonds slip away from the General’s indignant body.

“I would welcome his reaction to your failures and incompetencies,” Kylo said, amusement filling the room as he slipped away, Hux’s vitriol following after him like the stench of a rotting corpse.

Snoke would hear nothing of the incident.


End file.
